No mires bajo la cama
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Vegeta y Trunks entrenan en la cámara del tiempo y se ven envueltos en recuerdos del pasado. Reto participante de "Chibi Fanfiction" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".


N/A: Este fic fue creado para el concurso "Chibi Fanfiction" de la página de Facebook: "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". El personaje que me tocó fue Vegeta y el título "No mires bajo la cama", el personaje de mi elección fue Mirai Trunks.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se desarrollaron en este fanfic no son utilizados con fines de lucro y son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**No mires bajo la cama**

Las cosas que hacía poco tiempo consideraba sencillas, tan cotidianas que pasaban totalmente desapercibidas en el transcurrir de su vida, ahora parecían cruciales para conservar el juicio. Por momentos dudaba de su cordura, perdía la noción del tiempo e incluso de los días, confundía sueños y pesadillas con realidades. Había pasado tanto tiempo en esa habitación blanca inmaculada, tan pobremente preparado, tan confundido a la vez por aquel hombre que lo acompañaba, que sentía que si pasaba un minuto más allí se volvería loco.

—Deja de perder el tiempo —Lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Era él, su sueño más recurrente, el más perseguido, el fantasma que había deambulado por su infancia como un mito. Una historia que no se debe contar hasta el final, un susurro.

El orgulloso guerrero que de alguna forma había logrado mantenerse sereno y cuerdo durante todo ese tiempo, tiempo que a él estaba volviendo loco, era tan enigmático como despreciable. Y a pesar de su soberbia actitud y del esmero que ponía en despreciarlo, cada vez que se encontraba al borde del colapso, a punto de caer en un vacío demencial, él lo despertaba con desinterés, como si no se diera cuenta. Lo arrancaba de un trance ensordecedor, de una ceguera de tiempos y formas.

Su tan soñada voz, áspera y benévola lo despertaba, le devolvía la vista, los sentidos. Y por momentos se preguntaba: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Cómo era que Vegeta sorteaba ese mundo de infinito vacío y silencio total? ¿Era su sola voluntad? ¿Era su entrenamiento de élite? ¿O era que detrás de aquel inquebrantable y solitario guerrero había algo más?

—Sí, papá —contestó Trunks mientras se ponía de pie.

Vegeta lo miró con un semblante férreo. Había pasado al menos cinco minutos hincado sobre sus rodillas mirando a la nada misma con un aspecto perturbado y, él suponía que era la primera vez en que era entrenado hasta colapsar bruscamente contra sus propios límites.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?, se preguntó Vegeta. La primera vez en que esa sensación de ahogo y abandono lo arribó y lo sacudió hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Había sucedido hacía ya muchos años, cuando era un niño pequeño.

La mirada de todos estaba sobre él, a su derecha Nappa y a su izquierda un jovencito saiyajin de su edad, más alto y de cabello alborotado. Tenía una mirada asustada camuflada por un entrecejo fruncido. Sus manos encerradas en puños temblaban. Estaba aterrado.

Él en cambio mantenía una expresión adusta en todo momento y por primera vez se vio rodeado de miradas curiosas, miradas burlonas e incluso triunfantes. Su padre más de una vez le había dicho que él formaba parte fundamental de una sociedad de guerreros invencibles, y que ellos habían conquistado tantos planetas como habían deseado.

Unos de tez pálida, débiles, con aspecto de reptil, rosas, muchos habían perdido a sus planetas natales a manos de su raza y podía percibir a pesar de su escasa edad, el odio que tantos le tenían a su pueblo y sobre todo a él, al joven líder de los últimos tres saiyajins con vida en toda la galaxia.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo corredor, escoltados por los hombres de confianza del gran Freezer. Al entrar a la sala en que serían recibidos, fueron anunciados y, aunque el Lord estaba de espaldas a ellos, observando el vasto infinito de constelaciones, Vegeta tenía la nefasta sensación de que él se sonreía.

Al girarse lo miró a los ojos, buscando penetrar en los espacios más recónditos de su mente y devastarlo. Inyectarle el miedo desde el primer instante y volverlo más sumiso aún de lo que su padre lo fue antes de morir.

—Lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido con su planeta, joven príncipe Vegeta —dijo en un tono que sonó satisfecho, pero Vegeta no se inmutó—. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, lo más propio es que ustedes tres, al ser los últimos de su especie, le sirvan directamente a mi ejército ¿no lo creen? —el príncipe le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. Freezer arqueó las comisuras de sus violáceos labios, estaba molesto—. Un poco callado, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó a Nappa quien se excusó inmediatamente por el comportamiento de su príncipe, aduciendo que se debía comprender por la reciente pérdida que ellos tres habían sufrido.

El recordarle a Freezer todo lo que les había arrebatado le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es cierto, qué insensible puedo ser —contestó meneando su larga y robusta cola—. Después de todo, aunque tenga el vivo rostro de su padre y lleve una capa de la realeza, no deja de ser un joven niñito… Tal vez incluso aún le de miedo mirar bajo su cama —Entonces notó con emoción que había logrado arrancar de Vegeta un destello de sentimientos. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron e incluso creyó oír cómo sus dientes rechinaban. Y se dijo a sí mismo que sería su tarea personal arrancarle del cuerpo cada sentimiento que pudiera mermar, cada ilusión que se le pudiera imaginar—. Por cierto… la capa —dijo haciendo un ademán de señalar con el dedo—, deberá ser reemplazada con un uniforme común, como los otros soldados. Supongo que entenderán que él ya no es un príncipe aquí, de modo que… ni capa, ni corona, Vegeta.

El príncipe agitó su cabeza, desplazando las imágenes de su pasado. Tal vez tanto tiempo en ese austero espacio también estaba jugándole una mala pasada.

Se puso en posición de pelea y miró a su enemigo del otro lado. Él sudaba como si la temperatura hubiera subido veinte grados pero no era así. Estaba nervioso, oscilaba entre pensamientos tal y como a él le acababa de suceder.

—¡No te distraigas! —le gritó su padre y se lazó sorpresivamente contra él.

Trunks juntó sus antebrazos y recibió la patada que su padre le acaba de dar y con mucha destreza se deslizó a una distancia prudencial.

Respiró con dificultad, la vista por momentos le fallaba. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado, tal vez no había comido lo suficiente. Se preguntaba constantemente si él podía ser digno de sostener un simple entrenamiento con su padre bajo tales condiciones. Quizás no lo era y él, todo ese tiempo tuvo la razón al despreciarlo. Era cierto, no podía seguirle los pasos.

Con Gohan todo era tan diferente. Sabía que había una gran brecha entre ellos dos pero Gohan jamás negó que dentro de él existía todo el potencial necesario para superarlo. Aun así había resultado muy difícil que tanto Bulma como Gohan permitieran su entrenamiento.

Ahora que lo tenía en frente lo embargaba una amargura desgarradora. Tanto tiempo había esperado ese momento, imaginando de las pocas palabras de su madre toda la magia que debía encerrar su padre. Pero lastimosamente no había magia y ahora parecía que todo lo que su mente infantil había creado, no era más que una dulcificación de lo que había escuchado. "Un hombre orgulloso" fue lo que más se repitió y ahora, aunque no era una mentira, parecía esconder todo lo demás que en realidad él era. El desencanto lo inundó.

Lo soñaba varias veces cuando niño, especialmente en esos días en los que Gohan le hablaba sobre Goku. Había tanta devoción en sus palabras que le generaba una ligera pizca de envidia. Él también deseaba tener esa imagen a la que emular en la soledad de su mundo apocalíptico. Entonces la creó él mismo, y fantaseó inocentemente durante mucho tiempo. Incluso lo pensó más y más luego de la muerte de su maestro. Ya no tenía en quien volcar toda su tenacidad, todas las ansias que tenía de ser más fuerte.

Se lanzó a él con un grito tosco, levantando un puño señal de sus claras intenciones. A Vegeta no le costó mucho trabajo esquivarlo, sintiendo el aire rozar sus mejillas y sin perder el tiempo acertó un rodillazo al pecho de su hijo.

—Qué persistente eres —le dijo en un tono de fastidio la mujer de cabello rubio y se acomodó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja—. Eres un fastidio, ¿cuándo vas a entender que no puedes ganar? —Trunks tomó aire y sintió una gran dificultad al tragar, y un dolor indescriptible en la garganta y los pulmones—. Lárgate, niño. Si es que no quieres morirte.

—Un día de estos vamos a estar tan aburridos que te mataremos. Toma una decisión sabia y huye, escóndete como siempre. O si prefieres te damos un poco de ventaja, luego te perseguimos y te matamos —dijo Diecisiete, cruzado de brazos, examinando el área destruida de la ciudad con la que habían arrasado.

No tenía más opción. La resignación a la que debía someterse le hervía la sangre. Sentía que ya lo había perdido todo, luego de la muerte de Gohan las esperanzas a las que se aferraba se iban esfumando lentamente. Hasta que Bulma las obligó a renacer con entusiasmo y determinación. Debían aguantar un poco más, pues la salvación estaba en la máquina del tiempo que ella crearía.

Lo tomó de los cabellos y lo alzó dejándolo de rodillas, para darle una segunda patada que lo envió volando unos treinta metros en dirección al vasto universo vestido de blanco.

—¡Pelea! —le gritó Vegeta y se lanzó nuevamente tras él.

Nappa se levantó del suelo y con los dientes apretados esquivó con gran dificultad al joven príncipe.

—Ya es muy tarde, príncipe Vegeta. Hemos entrenado por horas —le dijo Nappa entre agitadas respiraciones.

—Aún no he terminado —le contestó sin miramientos.

Su mirada encerraba un recelo impropio de alguien de su edad. Vegeta no podía detenerse pues su ser ansiaba con vehemencia la restitución de su orgullo. La devolución de su corona. Y aunque las fuerzas de Freezer eran inmensurables, y que la brecha que los separaba parecía imposible de sortear, él no abandonaba su más profundo deseo. Un deseo que quizás bordeaba la fantasía: Él, derrocando al monarca que le había quitado todo y arrebatado de sus jóvenes manos todo de lo que él debía vanagloriarse; él, el saiyajin más fuerte del universo cumpliendo el mito que escuchó de los labios de su padre antes de que muriera.

Él sería la leyenda, algún día. Algún día Vegeta asesinaría a Freezer con sus propias manos y sería el super saiyajin en carne propia. Sólo necesitaba de un poco más de tiempo.

Su pequeña figura se deslizó hábilmente por el aire y golpeó con fuerza la mandíbula de Nappa. Y así continuó hasta que por fin, muchas horas después decidió que era momento de terminar.

Desde su estancia en la plataforma de Freezer se había vuelto más tozudo de lo que era antes de que el planeta explotara. Por momentos un niño insufrible y testarudo. Porque aunque no escapaba de su conocimiento que el Lord no podría ser derrotado por él en ese mismo momento, la gran mayoría de soldados que lo observaban con desprecio terminarían por mirarlo con terror, ya que él era superior, era más fuerte que la mayoría. Y aunque fuera despojado de todo lo que conocía, él estaba decidido a portar como estandarte su orgullo e implantar el miedo en todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarlo dos veces. Y Freezer no podría arrebatarle eso de las manos.

Volvió en sí.

Aunque ya había sufrido de entrenamientos extenuantes, no podía evitar parpadear un par de veces y recobrar la cordura. Temiendo sumergirse en una laguna mental nuevamente y verse envuelto en su propio pasado sin entender el por qué.

Desesperado por volver a la realidad, observó a Trunks que se incorporaba lentamente y se lanzó sin clemencia contra él. Le pateó el rostro con tanta fuerza que creyó haberle roto el cráneo, pero no se arrepintió de ello. Apretó los puños enguantados hasta hacerlos temblar, sentía un incontrolable desprecio por encontrarse en esa situación de difusas realidades, al igual que le sucedía a Trunks.

A lo lejos el más joven volvía a ponerse de pie, con un hilillo de sangre que salpicó de color vino el blanco impoluto del suelo. Y a pesar de la expresión adusta de Vegeta, se instaló en él un ápice de admiración, aunque no pudiera decirlo jamás en voz alta.

Por mucho que el carácter noble de Trunks lo diferenciara de la crueldad que era entonces Vegeta, era innegable que ninguno de los dos se rendiría por muy grande que fuera la amenaza que se les plantara por delante.

Vegeta ladeó una sonrisa al verlo sobre sus dos piernas, limpiando con el reverso de su puño la sangre que brotaba de su frente, dándose paso hasta su mentón.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a pelear conmigo? —le dijo en un tono jocoso.

Trunks sabía bien que su padre no sería clemente. Y que el entrenamiento que había recibido por parte de Gohan era abismalmente más amable de lo que el príncipe de los saiyajins podría siquiera pensar. Pero también estaba seguro de la convicción que Vegeta cargaba consigo, porque él la compartía. Y por mucho que se hiciera detestar, tal vez ese año significaría la libertad de su nefasta realidad.

—Voy a pelear.

—Entonces pelea.

Desgastó hasta su último aliento, peleó hasta que moverse dolía más que recibir un golpe, lucharon hasta que sus blancos se desdibujaron, hasta que se sintieron desplomar en el suelo.

Por momentos Vegeta no podía creer que con un solo golpe, Trunks había dado fin a la vida de esa criatura morbosa que lo había tenido cautivo durante toda su vida.

—Mi pequeña mascota —escuchó como un susurro—. A veces me apetece cortarte la cola, pero luego pienso que es más propio de una mascota y decido no cortarla.

Vegeta era el niño más inexpresivo que había conocido en su vida y eso tristemente lograba incentivar sus perversiones. Su joven rostro carente de emoción buscaba frustrar los patéticos planes de Freezer por volverlo sumiso y atormentado. Aunque internamente sí lograba su objetivo, él jamás le daría el gusto de verlo plasmado en su expresión.

—Te mandaré a una misión, Vegeta. Vas a conquistar un planeta junto con tus… colegas —pronunció con aversión—, tienen una semana.

Lo embarcaron sin explicación alguna ni previo informe de lo que encontrarían allí. Y él no dijo nada, sólo arribó con molestia y desfogó toda la ira que venía reprimiendo en ese insignificante planeta.

En muchas ocasiones Nappa y Raditz lo miraban de reojo y con asombro. Pues la mirada de Vegeta comenzó a deleitarse tras arrasar cada recóndito planeta para luego entregárselo a Freezer. Tal vez era la única diversión genuina de la que él podía disponer. Como un niño mal portado, aplastando hormigas bajo sus pies, incinerándolas con una lupa.

Entonces salió de su ensimismamiento.

Y se miraron con complicidad cuando la fatiga les ganaba a ambos, ninguno de los dos iba a rendirse nunca hasta sentir su objetivo dispuesto entre sus manos.

Ambos ladearon media sonrisa mientras se miraban a los ojos, bañados de sudor, con los músculos adoloridos, aceptando silenciosamente y por primera vez que existía entre ellos una similitud, entre tantas que desconocían.

—¿Vas a rendirte o qué, mocoso?

Trunks sonrió, pensó que tal vez alucinaba una vez más. La habitación del tiempo le jugaba malas pasadas a los dos. Pero por un instante se sintió reflejado en su padre y las palabras de su madre se le vinieron a la mente: "Tienes la misma mirada de tu padre". Y se sonrió una vez más, era extraño pero en efecto le hacía feliz encontrarse a sí mismo en él, aunque fuese en una extraña alucinación producto del encierro.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: No sé cómo me siento con lo que escribí, creo que nunca me desesperé tanto por terminar un fic. No sé si cumplí con la expectativa del reto en sí, y en el caso de no haberlo cumplido espero que ustedes, los que están leyendo, lo hayan disfrutado. Un abraso muy grande a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y nos vemos en la próxima.

Nade.


End file.
